


Ravenous

by 123_lu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, binge eating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_lu/pseuds/123_lu
Summary: 我流吸血鬼AU
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wasps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasps/gifts).



克劳德感到异常的饥饿。

他平躺在床上，头昏脑涨，胃仿佛把自己消化掉，胃酸灌满胸腔和腹腔，内脏变成糊状。他好饿，所有细胞都在抽搐、尖叫着饥饿，骨头被挤压成齑粉，耳鸣得头疼。

晚上他吃了很多，最近他一直吃很多，还总是头疼。蒂法很担心他，在吧台前微微皱起眉头，看克劳德往嘴里又塞下一个面包，关心地询问他身体情况，却无法带来帮助。

在白天，他像是一只要放入烤箱的火鸡，用食物堆积到咽喉，把自己塞得满满当当；到了晚上，又因为饥饿在床上辗转反侧。

因为吃的食物实在太多，饶是体格健壮的血猎也受不了。未消化的食物残渣和着因胃部受伤产生的血被吐了出来，喉咙口有一种灼烧感。

艾瑞丝帮克劳德把鬓边的金发梳到耳后。

蓝绿色闪耀着的魔晄眼因为生理泪水泛红，克劳德用手背随意擦了一下，从地上爬起来：“除了那样没别的办法吗？”

艾瑞丝摇了摇头。

他尝试过不去吃，但是他做不到。蒂法听到隔壁响动去查看的时候，看到了双手满是鲜血的克劳德。他在啃咬自己的手指，平时一直带着的手套不知去向，左手食指第二指节都能看到白骨。

蒂法拿着一瓶牛奶来到克劳德身边，小心地把他搂在怀里，像搂着一只新生的陆行鸟。克劳德双手捧着牛奶往嘴里灌，液体从嘴角漏下，一直流到衣领了，但是他不关心。沾着血手印的玻璃空瓶从手中掉落，“咕噜噜”地滚到门口停了下来。

克劳德的视线怔怔地随着玻璃瓶滚动，然后埋到了蒂法的怀里，嚎啕大哭，像是一个仍在尼布尔海姆的孩子。

因为无法自控地大量摄入食物，他需要更多钱。万能帮手什么活都接，甚至会为了更高的报酬倾向于更危险的工作。

事实上哪有那么多食欲，都是心瘾。

克劳德曾经因为英雄萨菲罗斯加入圣骑士神罗组织，而萨菲罗斯吸血鬼的血脉觉醒。克劳德被萨菲罗斯变成了吸血鬼。

所以他渴望的不是食物，是人类的鲜血。

克劳德睡不着，合眼在床上翻了个身，依然在忍耐饥饿。这次万能帮手的接到的任务远离米德加，在一个刚刚开始富饶起来的小镇上。借住的旅馆设施普通，墙壁隔热做的不太好，屋外的冷空气让屋内也干燥寒冷。房间边上在造房子，每天开工很早，要是再无法入睡，这将是又一个短眠的夜晚。

他猛地睁开眼，翻身跳下床，去拿斜靠在床头的芬里尔。

但是敌人的刀更快。

克劳德被从不知何处飞来的正宗钉回了床上。太刀从心脏边上穿过克劳德，又穿过床板，“叮”的一声插入地面。

仿佛每一次心跳都擦过冰凉的金属。

华丽的太刀反射着清冷的月光，克劳德没有欣赏的闲情逸致。握住刀身，把正宗往外拔。相较人类更粘稠的血浆随着正宗的移动飚了出来，用力的过程中锋利的刀刃划破了他的手指，抵在了指骨上。

他疼得短促吸气。

纤细的刀刃被染成漂亮的鲜红色，被克劳德扔到旁边。

“萨菲罗斯。”克劳德咬牙说。

他因饥饿和失血有些头晕，心脏前的肋骨感到些许不适，眼神清明后，萨菲罗斯站在眼前。

他从下往上扫视面前的人。萨菲罗斯背光站着，银色的发丝随着风轻轻飘动，宛若神祗。

“克劳德。”

克劳德确信他杀死萨菲罗斯了，上一次见面他的大剑捅穿了他、划开了他，每一根肋骨都有着骇人的血色断口，还在跳动的心脏露了出来。克劳德骑在他身上，从腰间掏出银匕首朝心脏刺去，一边颤抖一边慌张地把匕首捅得更深。

萨菲罗斯不可能像现在这样完完整整地站在他面前。

克劳德感到震惊与害怕，同时饥饿和疼痛也在折磨着他。他是一名优秀的战士，迅速移动到自己的武器边上。因狭小的空间，他选择从芬里尔中抽出两把长度较短的副刀，劈向萨菲罗斯。

这一刀砍在萨菲罗斯的金属护腕上。硬物的撞击震得他虎口发麻。手上全是血，左手握住的刀柄有点打滑，被萨菲罗斯握住刀身抽走，飞插到克劳德身后的墙上。

克劳德踢上对方的胯骨，借力后空翻跳到墙壁，像弹簧一样压缩身体，拔出刀的同时有力的双腿蹬墙，箭一般飞出。双臂交叉反握两把副刀，闪着银光直直向萨菲罗斯的脖颈冲去。

萨菲罗斯稍微矮身躲过攻击，抬腿猛踢克劳德的腹部。

克劳德向后飞去，吐出酸水，一时无法呼吸，脱手了一把刀。

窗外飞来几根铁钉，铁钉穿过他的桡骨上方，把他钉到墙上。另一把刀因为疼痛也脱手了，“哐当”掉在地上。

他想挣脱时，铁钉刺穿了他的脚踝，胫骨和腓骨肯定都裂了。克劳德疼得脑海里一片空白。

冰凉的铁钉末端弯折，扣在温热的血上，冻得克劳德一抖。

他被钉在墙上，像受难的耶稣。

“你太饿了。”

萨菲罗斯站在他面前，好整以暇地陈述一个克劳德非常了解的事实。甚至衣服都没有一丝凌乱，沾到一滴血。

“饥饿使你虚弱。”他弯腰来到克劳德面前，银色的头发堪堪碰到克劳德翘起的刘海，“为什么不吃呢？”

“因为……”

“我听不清。”萨菲罗斯贴近克劳德，耳朵抵在他的嘴边。像一对耳鬓厮磨的恋人。

克劳德的鼻血滴到对方的肩甲上，又滑下去，变成一条难看的疮疤。

皮革、硝烟、汗水、鲜血，鼻腔里满是萨菲罗斯的气味。他可以听到萨菲罗斯的脉搏声。眼前一阵发黑，他转头，模模糊糊地看着萨菲罗斯白色的颈侧。

好香。

像小时候的圣诞节，母亲从烤箱里拿出烘焙好的面包，让人心安的淀粉的香气，柔软金黄的味道，有些时候还会有焦糖的甜苦味，像温暖的冬日。

他好饿。

餐桌上还会有熏火腿，表面淋上蜂蜜，反射漂亮的光泽；可爱的姜饼人散发着香辛料的气味，甜甜辣辣的，咬一口浑身都暖。

克劳德一口咬下去。

他不会使用尖牙，像以前传说中的吸血鬼一样优雅地进食。牙齿穿过皮肤，割开肌肉，血管壁被撕裂。这一口简直要咬下萨菲罗斯一块肉。克劳德设想中他只有这一瞬的补充体力的机会，对方很快就会推开他。

但是没有。

萨菲罗斯摁住了克劳德的脑袋，抚摸他的后脑，让他尽情地“享用”。

克劳德对他的行为感到困惑。但也许这是他很长一段时间内唯一的补给，他毫不犹豫地继续。

他感到久违的饱腹。干旱许久后的一场甘露，带来了潮湿空气和青草生长的气味。雨水打湿万物，皲裂的土地变成海，饥饿这头从内里啃食他的野兽被安抚了，像回到了咸湿温暖的羊水中去。

心口的伤口由于能量的补给愈合。克劳德双腿用力，挣脱了铁钉，身体整个一扭，右手脱离铁钉，捏住左手的金属飞快拔出。

他单膝跪地，左手撑着身子，右手还紧紧握住铁钉充当武器。这武器寒酸了些，面对萨菲罗斯仿佛只是个孩童的玩具。

克劳德喘着粗气。刚刚被贯穿时候恼人的剧痛已经使神经过载感受不到，现在身体组织飞快生长，他都能听到骨骼正位的声音，让人感受到不适的酸疼。指尖都在颤抖。

他在挣脱的时候，萨菲罗斯很敏锐地退到几步开外。这时萨菲罗斯居高临下地望着他，嘴角含着笑。

克劳德不明白对方此时表情的意思。伤口尽数愈合，他深吸一口气，像狼一样扑向对方。

可还没碰到对方就失去了对身体的掌控。他跌倒在萨菲罗斯脚下。

是萨菲罗斯的血。

手腕被提起来，他就像一个人偶，被主人吊着，无法移动，耷拉着脑袋，浑身细胞都在嗡鸣着危险。

呼吸，克劳德告诉自己。一点点尝试感受自己，嘴巴吸入大量空气，穿过气管，来到肺叶。

克劳德感到手腕一片湿润。萨菲罗斯吻上了他的手腕，被铁钉穿透的地方。现在那里已经看不出伤痕，皮肤细腻，只有干了的血还留着。

克劳德瞪大了双眼，右手中的铁钉落到地上。克劳德被肺泡里的积血呛到，咳得撕心裂肺。

萨菲罗斯把克劳德扔到地上。背带的金属扣在地板上滑出刺耳的声音。

萨菲罗斯向他走来，仅仅两步，木制地板发出变形的声音。这两步像是踩踏在克劳德的心脏上，每一下都让他疼痛难耐，想起了他渴望遗忘的事情。他挣扎着找回了那么一点自控力，颤抖地向后退去。

“看来你想起来了。”萨菲罗斯趴到克劳德身上，罩住了全部的月光，“不是第一次了，不要那么紧张。”

那时神罗的英雄觉醒了吸血鬼的血脉，不畏惧阳光，一切伤痛都能迅速治愈。他从诞生之时便带着吸血鬼的细胞，他比人类更强，更优秀，但没人告诉他他不是人类中的一员。

神罗总说他们的圣骑士团高贵且忠诚。事实上在神罗，神明的旨意被当作党同伐异的工具。而萨菲罗斯，曾经的英雄，自认为新的神明。

“追随我，来成为我的伙伴。”

克劳德拒绝了。他闻到战友的浓重的血腥味，他惊恐地后退，他以一个人类之躯在萨菲罗斯面前拒绝了。

萨菲罗斯把他打飞。他撞在高大的乔木上，针叶上的积雪落下，砸在他的脑袋上。太冷了，甚至没有融化雪的体温。

克劳德掉在地上，积雪没过他的耳朵，止不住地干呕。

萨菲罗斯咬开了他的颈动脉，鲜血飙在洁白的雪上，像某个冬天窗外的梅花。

下雪了，克劳德仰卧在雪地上，怔怔地望着天空。仅有的一点温度随着血液迅速流失，视线逐渐模糊。

他要死了，克劳德想。

他想到家乡，这里有好多松树可以做圣诞树，蒂法有一条和雪一样白的裙子。

萨菲罗斯扯下了他的裤子，他这才知道刚刚的寒冷还没冷到极致，他现在居然能感受到火烧般的疼痛。没有扩张，没有润滑，萨菲罗斯就着雪水直接进去了。

克劳德疼得两眼发黑，尖叫起来，像一只企图保护自己腹部的刺猬一样蜷缩起来，然后又像一只小型动物一样被按回原地。

他昏了过去，再醒来的时候，衣衫凌乱，光着两条腿躺在雪地里。新雪积到他的脸颊。他爬起来抖落身上的雪。还是冷，但并不是不能忍受，他浑身没有一处冻伤，之前战斗时留下的擦伤也好全了。

萨菲罗斯就在不远处。

他满腔怒火，颤抖着双手拿起自己的大剑，向对方冲去。

一番厮杀后，倒下了许多棵树木，他们的脚印划伤了洁白的雪地。克劳德骑在萨菲罗斯身上，有机会给出致命一击。

“克劳德，你觉得杀死我就能逃离你的宿命吗？”

他不明白萨菲罗斯在说什么，他也不明白萨菲罗斯这段时间莫名其妙的行为。他愤怒，他恐惧。

“闭嘴！”银匕首刺向心脏。

萨菲罗斯单手解开了克劳德的皮带。

他闻到了雪的味道。气味锋利地划破了黏膜，鼻血回流让他有一刹那的窒息。

有人曾经告诉过他，身处无法挣脱的困境的时候，在脑海中构思一个安全的地方，他不在这里，可以从痛苦中降落。他想到了尼布尔海姆夏天的雷雨，豆大的雨点砸在身上，变成火焰烫伤了他；他想到了和圣骑士团的伙伴一道行军至针叶林，细碎的雪花落地，变成积雪划伤了他；他想到了拜访森林女巫艾瑞丝，春天万物复苏，神罗的猎手和伐木军咆哮着杀死生灵；他想到了蒂法在第七天堂为他调了一杯酒，和她眼眸一样红棕色的秋天，悬浮的城市从上面坠落砸碎了落叶。

这世界上没有安全的地方。

他回忆起了雪地里的疼痛，好像正宗从内里把他劈开。

带着手套的手指进入他体内，酸涩的异物感让克劳德紧张得仿佛关节都连接固定了起来，他想挣扎却还是使不出力。

萨菲罗斯进行得很慢，很有耐心，克劳德完全不能理解为什么。

慢慢地准备到克劳德可以接纳他，他一点一点进去，完全进入后转头轻吻了克劳德的耳垂。

萨菲罗斯被完全包裹，而克劳德觉得自己从柔软处裂开，并因这个吻全身战栗。他逐渐找到了对手指的控制，攥着萨菲罗斯的衣角，指甲划伤了死亡动物的皮。

痛苦横着压下来，快感纵着漫上来。克劳德渴了，想变成一条鱼游走，却搁浅在河岸的浅水洼里，又被扔到海中去，身边全是水，却脱水到快死了。

他吸入他呼出的空气，感到窒息，张大口腔，却吸入了更少的氧气更多的对方。他随着萨菲罗斯的动作在砧板上晃荡，鱼尾无力拍案，鱼鳞要因为缺水而开绽，充满腥味。

克劳德痛苦却无法抵制这种愉悦。他因吸血鬼强大的再生能力而显得毫发无损，皮肤完整细腻得像养尊处优的富有孩童。但自己觉得自己散架了，地板膈得他肩胛骨生疼，却因舒服而感觉身处云端，皮囊从中间展开，平铺在软绵舒适的云朵中。

他痛恨这种欢愉。眼角泪水不受控制得流出。

“为什么……”克劳德抽泣，“为什么你还能活着？”

“你是我的眷属，只要你存在，我便存在。”萨菲罗斯隔着衣服摸克劳德的肋骨，从第一根开始，一、二、三、四。心脏在第四根肋骨的守护下，有力地跳动，把血液泵到身体每一个角落。

萨菲罗斯用食指从体侧开始描摹这根肋骨，顺着弯曲一直滑到心口：“我在这里。”

“什么？”

这根其实是萨菲罗斯的肋骨，在雪地里他折下对方的，拆下自己的，变形塞入克劳德的体内，用自己的肋骨给对方的心脏做了个牢笼。

克劳德成为了萨菲罗斯的火种。萨菲罗斯取下克劳德一根肋骨，造出了自己。

现在这根肋骨因为失去萨菲罗斯而变得脆弱。

萨菲罗斯移回骨头的中段，向下发力，骨骼轻易有了裂痕。周边的肌肉受伤，克劳德感受到断裂的疼痛。他紧绷起来，鼻腔因为哭泣堵塞，只能用嘴小心翼翼地呼吸，担心萨菲罗斯继续用力，断裂的骨骼戳到心肺。

萨菲罗斯没有继续施压，而是继续这场性爱，把克劳德调整缓慢的呼吸顶得支离破碎。

克劳德的肋骨很快又长好了，但他知道那里受过伤了。

萨菲罗斯很饿。通常来说他很少感受到如此激烈的饥饿。众所周知，他很优秀，在后方可以享受到很不错的待遇，在前线很少沦落到粮食补给不足的困境。变成吸血鬼后依旧是个优秀的捕手。

饥饿现在在他的皮下骚动，这样远远不能满足。

他把克劳德翻过来，从后面进入他。克劳德发出一声闷哼。长发把他们两个都盖住，像是月光下的一条小溪。

萨菲罗斯的前胸紧贴着克劳德的后背，压得对方有点喘不过气来。可他还觉得不够，肘部环住了克劳德的脖颈。喉结被挤压，克劳德感到恶心，视线逐渐模糊，扬起的脖颈像某种濒死的鸟类。

他在溪水底下达到了窒息的高潮。

萨菲罗斯放开了他的人偶。

克劳德逐渐找回了控制能力，全身都针扎般疼。结束了，受伤的脖子和吞下的血腥味后知后觉地漫上来，他在原地干呕。

“和我一起吧。”萨菲罗斯整理了一下衣服，其实也没太多地方需要整理。他拉扯着手套说：“还记得在第二区接的任务吗？”

克劳德去第二区捕杀一个吸血鬼。他叫马克，曾经很爱他的妻女，她们因为他去世了。马克等级很低，心脏停止跳动，他的四肢末端已经腐烂了。他必须摄入打量活人血才能让心脏接着跳。他欺骗妻女外出狩猎，勉强维持完整躯体，可最后还是丧失理智吃掉妻女。

对于克劳德来说觉得不是一个难以解决的目标。但是他饿得眼冒金星。他已经很久没有“进食”了。

捅开的心脏，马克刚吃的鲜血涌出来，溅到克劳德的嘴里。等他反应过来才发现自己吃了血。他猛地一抖。大概就一口，克劳德发誓，就一口。

“你也很喜欢这种感觉不是吗？”

不，他说的不对，不是这样的，他没有对此感到兴奋，对此血脉偾张。克劳德还是说不出话，在心里反驳他。

他更恶心了，但他忍住这种感觉，抄起芬里尔向萨菲罗斯冲去。既然能杀他一次，那也可以……

“还有些事要办，下次再见。”

萨菲罗斯从窗口离开，冬日干冷的空气灌进来。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 马克为原创人物


End file.
